Revelation, 1st part in Redemption
by Caligo16
Summary: 1st ep of REDEMPTION, an AU S7. 1st ep is Phantom aftermath. Clark faces Bizarro, Lana, Chloe's condition. Lex deals with Lionel's & Lana's betrayal and learns of a new threat that makes 33.1 & Ares more crucial. Lexana, some Chimmy, Clana in 1st ep only.


_**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. The characters used in here are the property of The CW and and DC comics. No profit is being made and no infringement is intended_

_**Author Notes:** I was very unhappy with S6, so I wanted to write my own AU version of season 7, trying to fix what I disliked in S6. In this AU, I this will also be the "final season" and will end with the characters reaching their respective destinies. Just a warning, this is not for people who love Clana. If you do, you may not want to read this. Also, you might not want to read if you strongly hate Lexana. This is a gen fic that will focus primarily on Clark and Lex (these two are the "stars", but Chloe, Lois, and Lana will all have large storylines too), but Lexana is going to play a large role in my "season" so it will be present throughout. This takes place directly after "Phantom" and I assume that all the events of "Phantom" occurred in one day. This was un-beta'd so all mistakes are my own. Feedback welcome._

**REVELATION**

Clark hurtles through the air, frantically flailing his arms in a desperate attempt to right himself. To his horror, he sees a forest rapidly approaching and before he can gain control of his fall, he crashes into the trunk of a large tree, causing it to rip in half. Clark and the top of the tree are both sent tumbling to the ground.

Clark dislodges himself from the branches of the fallen tree as quickly as he can and shakily stands up, brushing pine needles, splinters, and dirt from his clothes. Before Clark can regain his bearings, a gust of wind rushes behind him and Clark spins around to see his doppelganger drop gracefully to his feet. Clark starts upon seeing that that phantom's face is no longer an exact replica of his own but instead a distorted reflection, white and cracked. For some reason the phantom's new appearance frightens Clark even more.

The phantom smiles mockingly. "Need a little work on the landing there, Kal-El."

Hearing the name _Kal-El _come from the phantom's lips surprises Clark, unaware that his assailant is familiar with him. Eyes wide, Clark demands, "How do you know that name? Who are you?"

The phantom's grin widens. "Oh Kal-El, we _all _know your name. I've been waiting to meet you for a very long time."

Confusion and fear wash over Clark and he swallows nervously, but he still stands his ground. Raising his voice, Clark asks, "What are you talking about? What do you want from me?"

"Silly boy. I already told you...I want you to _die_."

The phantom rushes toward Clark, fist pulled back as he prepares to strike. Clark crouches slightly, preparing himself for the blow, which throws him backwards into the trunk of another tree, shattering that one as well. Determined, Clark pushes himself off the tree and runs toward the phantom, hitting him in the chest with his shoulder. This time it is the phantom that flies backwards, ripping up the ground as he skids to a halt. Clark takes advantage of the phantom's momentary unsteadiness to grab him by the throat and shove his back into a tree. The phantom and Clark grapple for control, pushing each other into rocks and trees, destroying the area around them.

Clark struggles to hold his own, but feels himself weakening against the strength of the phantom. Panting with exertion, Clark meets the smug eyes of the phantom, taking pleasure in Clark's struggle. The phantom manages to get the upper hand and Clark is sent careening to the ground. Panicking by this point and realizing that this is one foe that he may not be able to defeat, Clark tries to climb to his feet. Before Clark can do so, the phantom delivers a brutal kick to Clark's ribs, causing Clark to gasp at the pain, a level of pain that he has not felt since battling Titan. The phantom kicks him again and Clark cries out this time as he hears and feels his ribs breaking and he curls up slightly.

The phantom grabs him by the lapels of his red jacket and sneers into Clark's terrified face. He bends down and whispers into his ear, "Do you know what I'm going to do after I rip you apart? I'm going to kill every single person you've ever loved." Clark jerks in shock, twisting his head to look into the crazed eyes of the creature. Clark shakes his head frantically, mouthing "No" and weakly struggles to get out of the phantom's grasp. The phantom holds on tightly and continues, "That's right. I remember every moment of your life, each person you've felt affection for. And I'm going to go to each one and rip out their insides...slowly, so that they _feel _it. And they'll think it's _you _that's hurting them." The phantom laughs cruelly. "Lana, Chloe, Lois, your mother, Pete...Lex too...all of them dead because they had the misfortune to ever meet_ you._"

The phantom allows the words to sink in and watches as Clark breathes heavily, his eyes filled with horror as he stops struggling. Sorrow fills his heart as he realizes that he is going to fail, that he has already failed. He regrets having gone after the phantom when Lionel and the martian had warned him that he was the very host the phantom needed. He had rushed in foolishly and everyone was going to pay for his mistake. The phantom smirks, recognizing Clark's surrender, and pulls back his fist. Before the phantom can deliver the punch, Clark sees the phantom inexplicably get thrown to the side. With the phantom's hold gone, Clark collapses to the ground. He raises his eyes to meet the glowing red ones of his savior. The martian nods at Clark in acknowledgment and turns his attention to the phantom.

The phantom stands, brushing dirt off his clothes. He smiles with his stolen face. "Hello, J'onn," he greets the martian. Clark turns to the martian in surprise as he pulls himself up to his feet. The martian grimaces at the creature but does not respond to the name. Clark watches as the martian pulls something from his pocket with a metallic sheen that catches the sunlight. The phantom smiles fondly, "J'onn, how unoriginal. You're really quite disappointing." The martian continues approaching the phantom and the phantom throws up his arms in mock surrender. "Fine, if that's how it's going to be, I guess I'll just have to kill both of you."

The phantom superspeeds to the martian and before the martian can react, he knocks the object from the martian's hand and grabs his wrist. The martian glares and tries to yank his arm backward but the phantom holds on. Clark stands helplessly, hand on his injured side, not knowing what he can do. The phantom strikes the martian in his still-bloody side, re-opening the wound, which again begins to spurt blood. The martian gasps and Clark moves forward, not sure if he should intervene.

The phantom, smirking, opens his mouth to speak, but he suddenly freezes. He cocks his head as if hearing something and both the martian and Clark stare at him questioningly. The phantom jerks his attention back to the martian, ponders a moment, and then shoves the martian away and onto the ground, where he remains, gasping for breath and staring at the phantom in confusion. Having reached the martian's side by now, Clark tries to help him sit up, which is difficult when he has to be careful of his own injured side. Both Clark and the martian keep their eyes on the phantom, who has taken a few steps backwards.

"We'll finish this later," The phantom announces. He smiles the same cruel smile, pushes off the ground, and flies into the sky and out of sight. Clark watches him disappear and turns his attention back to the injured martian.

"How bad are you hurt?" Clark asks.

The martian coughs weakly. "Like before, it will heal. Unfortunately, I had not been able to be outside of Earth's atmosphere long enough to completely rejuvenate."

"Will you be OK if I leave you? I have to go find him." Clark moves as if to leave but halts upon seeing the martian shaking his head.

"Kal-El, you do not yet have control of your ability to fly. You will never catch him on foot. And right now...I also could not catch him. No, we must regroup, recover, and figure out a way to stop him."

Clark glares at the martian defiantly for a moment but then sinks his shoulders in defeat. "I couldn't beat him. I -" Clark lifts his face, eyes wide as he remembers. "The dam! It's bursting. And Lionel...he's injured. I have to go back!" Clark turns in the direction of the the dam. The martian speeds from his prone position and grabs Clark's arm. Surprised and not comprehending, Clark waits for the martian to speak.

"It's not necessary. I have already blocked the ruptures in the dam as best I could. It should hold for the time being. And I removed the debris from Lionel before I tracked you down. And the humans are already there. We should not intervene when they are capable of handling a situation. They will finish repairs on the dam and treat the injured." Clark reluctantly nods and the martian releases his arm.

"He knew you," Clark states accusingly, recalling the way the phantom had addressed him. "You need to tell me_ exactly_ what's going on."

Meeting Clark's gaze, the martian nods reluctantly.

* * *

Lois drags Chloe through the tunnel, hugging her to her chest while walking backwards with her arms underneath Chloe's. She maneuvers around the debris on the ground. Dust continues to fall around her and electrical sparks sporadically jump from the broken wires. Breathing heavily, Lois pleads to her unresponsive cousin, "Chlo, please. Wake up. I don't understand..." Tears are streaming down her face and Lois can't find it in herself to care, the terror at finding Chloe so lifeless still haunting her. She stumbles on a piece of broken cement and falls to the ground with Chloe on top of her. Lois releases a sob and then pushes herself off the ground. She grits her teeth, telling herself that she can do this, that she has to do this. She grabs Chloe again and resumes her task.

The sound of helicopters draws her attention. Lois looks toward the ceiling in the direction of the sound, wiping at the tears slipping down her cheeks. "Oh god," she breathes. She addresses her unconscious cousin, "_Luthor._ We have to get out of here." She grabs a tighter hold and pulls Chloe backwards at a much faster pace, determination written over ever part of her face.

The girls, having already traveled most of the distance, reach the exit fairly quickly. Lois releases her hold on Chloe, gently laying the girl on the ground. She pushes the heavy metal door open and squints into the early afternoon sunlight. She hears the helicopters, and shouts of men, but can't visualize them. She spots her car and decides that their best chance is to make a break for it before Luthor's goons find them. Running back, she grabs Chloe one more time, this time putting her left arm around Chloe's torso and leaning Chloe's head on her shoulder. Lois pants under Chloe's weight but moves forward.

Upon reaching the car, Lois opens the back door and, with difficulty, maneuvers Chloe, lying across the backseat. Lois pauses momentarily to look at Chloe's sleeping form. Lois inhales sharply and her red eyes become wet again as she unsuccessfully wills herself not to cry, needing to be strong for Chloe. "It'll be ok, Chloe. I promise," She whispers, fiercely determined to live up to her word. Lois stands up and closes the back door. She looks around nervously and hurries into the driver's seat. She starts the ignition, slams her foot on the accelerator, and tears off down the path in the direction of town. In her rearview mirror, she can see four black helicopters circling the dam. No one gets in Lois's way as she drives over the bridge and she lets out a sigh of relief.

* * *

Lex sits on the bench in the holding cell, head held in his hands and shoulders slumped. His mind is mercifully blank, which seems wrong to him. Lex knows that he should be thinking about Lana, grieving her or feeling anger about her betrayal_...anything_. He should be fuming about his father once again betraying him and plotting his revenge. Or he should be planning his next step with Ares. There is so much that needs to be done, but of course, he reminds himself, he can do nothing from in here. But even though Lex knows he should be thinking about one of the many things that has changed his life today, that he should be a mess of emotions, all Lex feels is exhausted. Letting out a deep shuddering breath, he raises his head slightly, and gazes at his hands numbly, idly wondering why there is no blood on them. There was blood on them after he killed Dr. Langston...it seems that there should be blood on them now.

A rap sounds at the metal door where a guard is standing, but it sounds as if it is coming from a great distance to Lex and he reacts slowly. Finally, he does turn his slightly red-rimmed eyes from his palms to the guard's direction.

"Is my lawyer here?" Lex questions, his voice emotionless except for the utter exhaustion revealed in it. Lex is mildly surprised that Brian has arrived so quickly and makes a note in the back of his mind of the man's promptness and files it away.

"Not exactly." The guard unlocks the door and slides it open.

Before Lex can articulate anything, the guard stands aside to allow a man in military uniform to stride into the cell. Lex's confusion fades as he recognizes the man. "General Lane," Lex states.

"You can go. Remember, cameras off," Lane comments to the guard without turning to address him. The guard starts, but nods and leaves. Lane regards Lex, his brows knitting. "What the hell happened?"

Lex sighs, a strange hysteria briefly washing over him as he represses an inappropriate laugh. He shifts back on the bench so that he can lean his back against the wall before responding. "With what part exactly?"

"Any of it. Everything."

Lex lets out a choked chuckle. "Well, General, everything went to hell. The wraith escaped our holding facility. We were inexcusably unprepared. It k-killed my men..." Lex takes in a sharp breath, as screams of the scientist echo in his mind. He closes his eyes, represses the thoughts, and pauses before continuing. "...and I ran. And that's really all I know because then I find myself being arrested for my wife's murder," Lex finishes, unable to meet the general's eyes. He quietly adds, "I didn't kill her, I don't-"

"I know that," Lane scoffs, cutting him off. Lex glances at him in surprise as Lane tells him gruffly, "Over two years, Lex. I think I've come to learn what kind of man you are. So don't insult my ability to judge character again by defending yourself."

"Thank you, General," Lex replies, slightly in awe.

Lane nods curtly. He clasps his hands behind his back before speaking in a clipped tone, "You'll be pleased to know that while there was some damage to the dam, it remained intact enough that it should be able to be fully repaired and we don't have to worry about it bursting. We are currently moving the entire project to your contingency facility, however, because the Reeves Dam location may be compromised now. My men found the bodies of some guards, your head scientist, and the boy. We did not retrieve the wraith."

Lex grimaces at the mention of the dead and closes his eyes briefly. Eyes still closed, Lex asks quietly, "There was someone else in there. A young man, around twenty. He would have been wearing a red jacket. Did you find him?"

Lane frowns. "No. We didn't find anyone meeting that description."

Lex nods, not letting himself wonder why he had asked the question in the first place. "He probably got out."

"There were two survivors. Both badly injured and flown to Metropolis for medical care."

"Guards?"

"Your man Bartlett -"

"Bartlett's alive?" Lex asks incredulously, eyes snapping open. "I don't believe it. I _saw _the creature attack him."

"He may not make it. His injuries were very serious and while he still had a pulse, it was very weak. But yes, he was alive. The other survivor was your father." Lane watches Lex expectantly.

"My father? How bad is..." Lex stops mid-sentence, forcefully repressing his initial concern and considering himself with disgust for caring. "Never mind," he snaps, more to himself than the general. "It doesn't matter. He shouldn't have been there."

Lane regards Lex, and Lex can feel him scrutinizing him, aware that his face is not as unreadable today as he would like. Lane questions, "It was him, wasn't it?"

"What?" Lex asks, avoiding what he knows Lane is asking.

"Lionel killed your wife...and then framed you for it."

"You know what my father is capable of, General," Lex replies bitterly and softly.

Lane nods and his eyes flash briefly. "Maybe this time we'll be able to pin it on him. He won't slip through the justice system again." Lex lifts his lips slightly in a sad smile, shaking his head at the absurdity of that possibility but chooses not to respond. Lane continues, "When I heard of your arrest so quickly on the heels of the murder, I looked into it and sure enough there was not enough evidence to arrest you that quickly."

"I'm not really surprised. A lot of people would jump at the chance of locking me up and throwing away the key," Lex replies dryly.

"Yes, well, they don't even have DNA evidence yet that confirms the body to be that of your wife and the arrest was based solely on an accusation from your father."

Lex scowls slightly at the mention of his father's betrayal and chides himself silently for how strongly it is affecting him. Lane continues, "So I...made a few calls, spoke to a few people, and while you are still a prime suspect, I made them realize that the arrest was premature."

"I appreciate that," Lex says sincerely.

"Then let's go," General Lane responds. "The police agreed to question you later. We have a lot of work to do." Lane starts to walk out the door but stops when he realizes that Lex is not following. Lane turns to face Lex and gives him a questioning look. Lex is looking at his hands again contemplatively, frowning. Lex lowers his hands and says quietly, not looking at the general, "I think I need to pull out of Project Ares."

"What are you talking about? This is_ your _project, Lex."

"I know that." Lex meets the general's eye. "I believe in this project, General, I do. But today, when the wraith broke out, I realized that what happened on Dark Thursday may have...affected me more than I had realized. The thought of losing control of myself again, of the alien using me the way the last one did..." Lex trails off, fighting back memories of the terror that he had felt earlier that day, before continuing, "...so I ran. I came face-to-face with the enemy and I _ran_."

"Lex, I understand that there are problems in your personal life that you are dealing with-"

"That's not what this is about," Lex cuts him off, sounding more sure than he really feels. He stands and faces the general, trying to keep his voice steady. "I don't deny that there are problems in my life now...my life...my life is falling apart right now and I will obviously have to sort that out, but that's not why I have to back out. This creature that killed today, that's still on the loose as we speak, is _proof_ of how important this project is, how_ necessary_ it is that humanity be given a fighting chance. But I can't be sure that I will be able to stand my ground the next time, and if I'm not the man for the job, I need to step down."

Lane nods slowly and walks over to Lex. "Lex," he says slowly. "I never would have agreed to help with Project Ares if I thought you weren't strong enough. I think you are the only one who can do this job. No one has been more determined than you to see this project through and now, more than ever, we need that determination. You must not falter now. You have the chance to do the most important thing a man can do with his life: protecting his country, protecting his fellow man. Make your choice now, Lex, because I need to know where you stand."

Lex sighs slightly, wishing he felt the confidence that he sees in Lane's eyes. Despite his doubts, he feels a yearning to be the hero that Lane describes...and he really is just feeling too tired to argue. "Well, when you put it that way," Lex says dryly. "I guess I should help save the world."

"You're sure?" Lane questions, a warning note in his voice.

"I'll finish what I started," Lex says seriously, promising himself as much as Lane to live up to his words.

The general eyes him briefly and then nods sharply. "Good. Then let's get out of here." He turns and starts to walk out the door, not giving Lex time to refuse. Lex, after a moment's hesitation, falls into step next to him. Lane comments, "There has been a...a development."

"A development?" Lex asks.

Lane grimly agrees, "Yes. It's starting."

* * *

"So basically, you have absolutely no idea how to stop this thing?" Clark paces between two broken tree stumps in frustration. His broken ribs have mended themselves by now with the exception of a dull soreness in the area, reminding him of how powerless he had been to stop the creature. The martian sits on the ground, watching Clark and remaining calm, which only frustrates Clark further.

"I'm afraid not."

"Well, that's just great," Clark replies sarcastically."You don't know where he is or why he stopped the attack, you don't know how to stop him, and you don't know what he's going to do next. What _do_ you know?"

"I understand your anger, but I do not deserve to bear the brunt of it."

Clark glares at him. "I have every right to be frustrated! I don't have all the information. I'm only given bits and pieces here and there. Everyone speaks in riddles and I'm expected to just jump when you tell me to and not ask question!"

"I know it's a lot to handle, Kal-El, but you must have patience."

"I have been patient!" Clark yells. He slams his fist into a broken part of a tree trunk, splintering it around his hand. Clark grimaces and yanks his hand back, slightly embarrassed by his outburst. Clark sighs and turns to the martian and asks, more controlled now, "How did he know you?"

"He was one of the criminals that I helped Jor-El to imprison in the Phantom Zone." the martian quirks his lips deprecatingly. "Needless to say, he is not very fond of me at the moment."

Clark nods slowly and asks, "What was it that he called you?"

"J'onn."

"John? Your name is _John_?" Clark responds, incredulously.

"_J'onn_. I am called J'onn J'onz. I have borrowed it from a human name...but I will save that story for another time."

"J'onn," Clark repeats, trying it out.

"Correct." The martian slowly stands up. "Kal-El, I'm sorry. There is much more that I need to tell you." J'onn gently touches Clark's shoulder. "But let me go recuperate first and then I will see what I can discover about the phantom's whereabouts and plans. I promise to return."

"And what am I supposed to do? Just wait around, doing nothing?" Clark's voice begins to crack with emotion, his frustration mounting again. J'onn takes in Clark's entire haggard appearance, noting the myriad of emotions in his eyes. The grief in there reminds J'onn of a way he can relieve some of Clark's pain.

"Kal-El, I will tell you something that you need to know, but I do not have time to explain everything in full yet because I really do need to recuperate. So when I tell you this, you must not act on your initial instincts. Can you do that?"

Clark looks at him sharply, annoyed at being treated as a child. "I can do that."

"The girl, the one named Lana, she's alive."

Joy, mixed with disbelief, fills Clark and he doesn't try to stop the wide smile that appears on his face. Confused, relieved, and overjoyed, he asks with his voice is filled with emotion, "Lana's alive? How? Where? Lionel said...where is she?"

J'onn raises a hand to silence Clark's rapid questions. "I saved her. I knew the the vehicle would explode. I waited until she arrived and I flew in and pulled her away." J'onn shudders at the memory. "It was much too close, but I got out of there before there were any flames and brought her into a field out of harm's way."

* * *

J'onn lands in the middle of a cornfield, his right arm around Lana's torso, where he had been holding her against him. Once her feet hit the ground, Lana staggers backwards, fearful as she sees his glowing red eyes.

"What do you want?" Lana demands, trying to sound in control, but the fear is still evident as her voice shakes.

"Relax. You do not need to fear me. There were explosives in your car that surely would have killed you had I not intervened."

Lana gulps and tries to process the information. She laughs softly, "Of course." Tears start to fill up her eyes but horror quickly washes over her features as realization hits her. "Oh my God. Oh my God. Danielle," she gasps. "Oh my God." Lana breaths in and out rapidly, sobbing and gasping.

"What is it?" J'onn reaches to touch her shoulder but Lana jerks her arm away. Still sobbing softly, she tries to blink back her tears and says, voice breaking, "Danielle, she was in the car."

"There was someone in the vehicle?" J'onn asks, alarmed."I did not know. How could I have not seen her?"

"She was hiding in the front seat," Lana says, wiping at tears and sniffling slightly. "S-she was helping me to get away. She was going to drive while I hid in the backseat and let me sneak out of the car at the border of Granville where I had a car waiting. She was going to continue driving to Metropolis to throw off anyone following me...Oh, God, I got her killed," she gasps out between sobs.

J'onn, sorrowful at learning of the girl's death, says to her, "My intention was that no innocent would be harmed. I failed and for that I am truly regretful."

Lana stops her sobbing, blinking back her tears. "Lionel," she sneers. She turns to look at J'onn, trying to gain control over her emotions. A thought occurs to Lana and she narrows her eyes slightly as she addresses her rescuer, "Who..what are you?"

"That is not important. If you are unharmed, I can take you somewhere you would feel safe." He takes a step towards her but she steps backwards.

"Are you a friend of Clark's?"

J'onn's face reveals no recognition but Lana persists, "He has friends with powers...Lex mentioned them before. Are you one of them?"

"I really have other matters to attend to so if you could tell me where I can take you."

Lana smiles reassuringly. "You can tell me if Clark asked you to save me. I know his secret. He told me. You can trust me."

J'onn narrows his eyes as he regards the girl. "Where do you want to go?"

Lana's smile fades as she realizes that she won't persuade him to answer her. Her shoulders slump slightly but she meets his eye steadily. "Can you take me to Metropolis?"

* * *

"How did you know about the bomb?" Clark demands suspiciously.

"I possess the ability of telepathy."

"You can read minds?" Clark asks, surprised and unable to help being impressed by this information.

"That's correct." J'onn holds Clark's gaze as he continues, "I only do it when I feel it is necessary so as not to invade privacy too often. But I decided to check on Lionel's thoughts today and I heard his plans."

A now too familiar rage overcomes Clark and twists his face. "_Lionel,_" he spits out. His anger momentarily falters as he realizes what this means and he lets out a shaky breath and whispers, "Lex had nothing to do with it. He was telling the truth." Clark ignores the twinge of guilt and a new wave of anger washes over him. He turns accusingly to J'onn. "You said he was with us!"

J'onn sighs. "Jor-El has plans for him. We need him. I do not yet know Jor-El's full purpose for this alliance but I assure you that he has his reasons. I will reveal everything I do know soon though, I give you my word. Lionel is not a good man, but you must not harm him. Do you understand?"

At first, Clark wants to press the issue but decides that there is something much more important that he needs to know. "Where's Lana?" he demands.

"About her..." J'onn's face grows troubled and Clark raises his eyebrow, looking at him questioningly. J'onn tells Clark seriously, "She is not the ally you think she is."

"What?" Clark asks in confusion.

"I read her mind too when she brought up your name. Kal-El, she is not your friend. Her heart is filled with fear and her shows of affection are not sincere. She did not stumble upon your secret by accident but by deceit. She can not be trusted."

"No." Clarks shakes his head strongly, refusing to believe it, and ignoring the pain in his chest that J'onn's words cause as old fears are stirred up. "No! She_ loves_ me", he insists, holding on desperately to the memories of the moment in his barn earlier that morning. "You don't know her like I do!"

J'onn sadly remarks, "I am afraid that you do not know her at all."

"Where is she?" Clark demands, choosing to ignore J'onn.

J'onn pauses but decides to tell him. "She is with her aunt in Metropolis. Kal-El, please be careful...the girl, she is a siren."

Clark meets his eyes only briefly before defiantly speeding out of sight.

* * *

Lana walks into the small bedroom and gently closes the door behind her, leaning back against the door. She had slightly surprised herself when she had requested to be taken to Nell's house but, for some reason, it had been the first place she had thought of. Once she had arrived, she was glad that she had come...seeing Nell's joy at finding Lana at the doorstep, alive and well, had really been just what she needed. And Nell's fussing had been comforting today rather than annoying. But finally, Lana had excused herself as being tired and asked to go to the room that Nell kept for her, needing some time to think by herself.

Lana straightens and walks to the bed where she places her black purse. She reaches in and pulls out a small, irregularly shaped meteor rock and studies it in her hand for a moment. Frowning at the object, she crosses the room to the dresser. She pulls open a drawer and places the rock inside before shutting the drawer firmly. Lana stares at the drawer, feeling a twinge of guilt that she quickly represses.

Lana raisess her eyes and looks at her appearance in the mirror, amazed at the fatigue in her face, her hair a mess and her makeup long worn off. Her left hand moves up to her cheek but there is no red mark there. She traces the cut on her lower lip with her finger where she had bitten herself when Lex had struck her, feeling the raised edge even though it is too small to be noticeable in the mirror. Lana's eyes well up slightly at the memory, not sure why she feels a pain in her chest. After what he has done to her, she can't understand why it is the slap that bothers her.

Her gaze moves over the top of the dresser where random photographs are arranged, several showing Lana as a little girl. She is riding horses in most of them. There are also several showing Lana and Nell together and one with her at the age of two sitting between her parents outside on the grass. Lana picks of the last photo and runs her fingers over the faces of her parents. She wipes a small tear that has fallen from her puffy eyes, wishing she could remember the day that the photo had been taken. She can remember so little...robbed of so many memories. Putting the picture back on the dresser and no longer wanting to be alone, she turns toward the door and opens it, starting to call "Nell!" only to find herself face-to-face with Clark. Lana stiffles the scream as she recognizes him. "Clark, wh-what are you doing here?"

Clark's face breaks into a relieved smile. "Lana," he says, his voice filled with emotion. "You _are_ alive. I-I thought I lost you. I...Lana." He comes toward to her and wraps the surprised girl in a hug. Lana stands stiffly, trying to quickly process all her feelings, before gently but firmly pushing Clark away and backing a few steps toward the other side of the room. Clark's face falls, hurt and confused.

"Lana?"

Lana tries not to wince at the tone in his voice and chides herself for letting him get to her. She smiles apologetically. "I'm sorry, it's just that a lot has been going on. I'm tired, I guess. Maybe you should come back later?"

"No, Lana...Look, I needed to see you for myself. I thought you...I thought you were _dead_." Clarks voice breaks on the last word.

Lana manages a strained smile, wishing desperately that he would leave, not feeling up to this now. "Keep your voice down, Nell will hear us. Clark, I know. But I'm okay, and I do need time. Please, Clark." She looks up at him with wide, sad eyes.

"Why don't you want to talk to me?" Clark lowers his voice, edged with hurt and a certain amount of fear, J'onn's warning still in the back of his mind.

"I do," Lana says, grimacing slighlty. "But Clark, I just want to be alone right now. You really shouldn't be here...that was why I had to leave Smallville in the first place, to protect you."

Clark nods, feeling frustrated. He turns away and Lana relaxes a little, relieved. Clark walks to the door but comes to a halt as a thought occurs to him, suspicion and confusion warring on his features. Lana watches his back, concerned as she sees Clark slowly close the door. Clark turns to face her. "Lana," he says, slowly but deliberately. "What changed?"

"What?" Lana responds, taking a few backward steps toward the dresser.

"Why could you leave Lex now? I thought you couldn't leave him before because you were protecting me? So...why can you leave him now?"

Lana frowns and thinks quickly. "I had to, Clark. I couldn't live like that anymore. I guess I wasn't strong enough. But that's why I was leaving Smallville, so that I could keep protecting you. I was still doing it for you."

Clark's eyes narrow slightly, and he swallows back the dread and increasing nervousness as he continues his questioning. "But how would leaving Smallville protect me?"

"I can't be with you, you know that. Lex would be too angry. That's why I had to go." Lana hears her voice shaking slightly and moves a few more steps toward the dresser.

"But how would it protect me if you left? I would still be here and Lex would know that. And I thought you were protecting me from _Lionel_?"

"I'm protecting you from both of them." Lana's voice is starting to falter and Clark sees how nervous she is becoming, which only increases his own concern. He starts to feel anger growing inside of him amidst his fear and tries to ignore it, still telling himself that there is a reasonable explanation, there has to be.

"But Lionel says that he's done everything to protect me. And he said that he explained that to you...which you didn't tell me," Clark says, partially accusingly but with a pleading tone, hoping that she'll tell him something that makes sense.

Lana's eyes narrow slightly. "You _did _go to see him. And you believed him over me? Is that why you didn't do anything to stop what he was doing to me? He's lying to you. Clark, He's the one who tried to kill me!" Lana's own anger is starting to rise.

"I know," Clark says to Lana's surprise. "I _know_. And he will _pay _for what he's done, I promise." Clark's eyes glitter slightly as he speaks but he continues to push ahead. "But Lana, that doesn't answer why you left that out. You should have told me everything."

"I didn't think it was important. He was obviously lying. And regardless of his motives, what he did to me should have been enough."

"Enough for what? For me to kill him?" Clark asks quietly, afraid of the answer. He steps closer to her as she backs up and bumps into the dresser. "Did you want me to kill Lionel, Lana? Is that what you were hoping?"

Lana looks offended but then she decides to drop the act and glares at Clark defiantly. "He deserved to die, Clark. The only way I would ever be free is if he were dead."

Clark's mouth opens slightly and he can barely force out his words, sorrow etched in his voice, "Like Lex did? Is that why you were going to leave him to die in the tunnels, because you decided that he deserved to die? He wasn't the one who blackmailed you and he wasn't the one who tried to kill you now...what could he have done that would make you do that? "

Lana's eyes flash with something that Clark has never seen in them before, replying coolly, "Lex hurt me. He lied to me. He deserved to pay."

Clark feels his heart pounding against his chest, causing pain with each beat. "Lana," he says desperately. "You don't have a right to make that choice. You can't just decide to kill someone because they hurt you. You _can't_ ."

"Don't judge me, Clark, you have no idea what I've been through. I did what I needed to." Lana's voice is hard, with anger and pain, tears forming unwillingly in her eyes.

"What about me? You were willing to turn me into a murderer, Lana. Whether justified or not, why would you want to make me a killer?"

Lana meets his eyes and says with deep bitterness, "How could I make you something you already are?"

Clark jerks back, feeling as if someone had hit him with kryptonite. He stares at her and she stares back with a hatred in her eyes that makes her nearly unrecognizable to him, a hatred that he had only ever imagined directed at him in his worst nightmares. "What?" he breathes out.

"My parents." And in those two words of Lana's, Clark feels all his hopes sink and crash. "Or were you not going to mention that part? How your coming to this planet meant that my parents _died_? Did you think I wouldn't figure it out?" A note of hysteria is creeping into Lana's whispered voice.

Clark shakes his head frantically, not knowing how to fix the situation but needing to, desperately needing to explain. "No, Lana. Please, listen, there was nothing I could do. I was a baby...I didn't know. I didn't even know I was an alien or how I came to Earth until I started high school. I _never _would have done anything to hurt you."

Lana's face twists in disgust and anguish. She hisses out, "You_ knew_...and you kept that from me. I had a right to know how my parents died! You lied to me for_ years_, messing with my mind and making me think I was falling in love with you...knowing that you were the reason I was alone. Was it a sick joke? A game?"

"No, Lana! I _loved_ you! I still do. I was just afraid." Clark reaches out a desperate hand to her, from which she angrily backs away.

"You don't love me. You couldn't have kept that from me if you did, knowing what my parents' death did to me. You're a monster," She spits out, face twisted in disgust.

Clark is having trouble breathing, a part of him not able to believe that this is happening. "You don't mean that. I _know_ that you love me. What about the kiss? That was real!"

Tears still in her eyes, Lana shakes her head, "I loved the _idea _of you. I thought you were so good, a hero, someone who could make me feel safe. But...you were a symbol, nothing more. I never knew you at all...and now that I'm finally seeing you for what you are, I feel nothing but disgust that I ever let you touch me. And that kiss? Meant_ nothing._ I've had a lot of practice acting these last few months." Lana looks deep into Clark's eyes and says coldly, "I thought I loved you...but now I realize that I never did."

"No," Clark says, not able to fight back the tears in his eyes. He steps away from her as her words sink in. "What are you saying, that it's all _lies_? That the whole you-protecting-me thing wasn't true?"

Lana scrunches up her face. "It _was_ true. I thought you were someone else. I thought you were a meteor freak and that was all there was to it. But then, I started to put the clues together...I was hoping I was wrong. That's why I came to the barn today. You only want to tell me the truth when you think I'm leaving forever...so that's what I told you, that I was leaving. I was hoping that you would tell me something else, that you weren't one of those..._things _and then I was going to ask you to run away with me. But you confirmed all of it. You're one of those aliens, those monsters that came in the last meteor shower, and you're what came down with the first one. And I was finally able to see you for what you really are." Lana's voice is breaking, having trouble holding back her own tears.

"I'm not like them Lana. My home is _here_, on Earth. I would never be-"

"I don't trust you," Lana cuts him off. "And it doesn't matter anyway. You're nothing but a liar. I'll never look at you without thinking about what you took from me. About how I had to grow up without them _because of you. _You don't exist to me...you never really did. Now _go_."

Clark stands still for a few seconds, wanting to say something but knowing deep down that this loss can not be recovered. He starts to turn but stops, remembering one more thing that J'onn had said. "How did you figure out my powers?"

"Why does that matter?"

"I just want to know." Clark waits.

Lana shrugs, no reason to lie anymore, and takes in a deep breath before stating matter-of-factly, "I locked Chloe in the wine cellar on the wedding day and watched you break her out. I saw you use your powers...and I heard you say you still loved me and I let myself get caught back up in the way you used to make me feel...like you were this great hero who would save me from all my problems. I would give anything to take that day back...so that I would never have heard you and never would have let myself get caught up in your lies again."

When Lana stops speaking, Clark, who had been listening with growing distress, snaps, "How could you do that? How could you set me up? How could you do that to _Chloe_? What if you had been wrong and I couldn't get Chloe out? What if something had happened to her?"

"I had to know!" Lana whispers angrily. Sobering slightly, she adds, "I would have called a guard to get Chloe out. I wouldn't have let anything happen to her."

"And what if they had been too late? She's your_ best friend!_" Clark's voice starts to rise, furious at the betrayal, at the thought of Chloe hurt. Clark takes a step forward, desperate to make her listen but Lana's eyes widen in fear and she reaches behind her back and yanks open the drawer and pulls out the kryptonite. She holds it toward Clark and it starts to glow as it gets near him. Clark gasps and falls to his knees, his back against the door, losing the strength to keep standing.

"Lana, _please,_" he gasps out.

"I know your weakness. I know how to protect myself. Now, listen to me, Clark...or whoever you are, I want you _gone._ I want you out of my life and I _never_ want to see you again. Do you understand?"

Clark, tears streaming down his face, nods through his pain and Lana backs away and lowers the rock, its glow fading. Clark stands shakily to his feet and looks at Lana with all his deep sorrow written on every part of his face. "Lana." He says, pauses and looks into the face so familiar and yet so foreign to him at the same time as she glares back at him, not wiping away the tears from her face. "What happened to you? Why are you doing this?"

"Did you hear me? I want you to go."

Clark shakes his head, sadly. "You've changed. What happened to the Lana I know? The girl I _fell in love with_?"

Lana smiles slightly, bitter and sad. "Maybe you never knew me either."

"Maybe not, " Clark says softly. Clark and Lana look at each other's tear-stained eyes, feeling the gulf between them, each feeling like they are looking at a stranger. Clark nods once, opens the door, and is gone.

Lana drops the meteor rock and slides down to the floor, back against the dresser, unable to stand any longer. She sits silently, allowing the tears to freely fall from her eyes but, otherwise, perfectly still.

* * *

Outside Nell's house, Clark falls out of superspeed in the road, breathing hard, gasping through his grief. He turns back to the house, looking at the light in Lana's room. His thoughts are interrupted as he hears his cell phone ring. Slowly, Clark pulls it out and looks at the caller ID. He flips it opens and holds it up to his ear and takes a shaky breath before saying, "Lois. Now's not a good...What?" Clark turns away from the house, as he listens to Lois. "What happened? Is she okay?...Where are you? Yes, I'm on my way." Clark snaps the phones shut, fear overtaking him as he zips off without looking back.

* * *

"What do you think?" Lane asks, standing next to Lex as Lex peers at a monitor over a soldier's shoulder. The sceen shows a rotating computerized image of the earth with four blue lines emerging from different parts of the globe and converging at some point in space.

"What am I looking at, exactly?" Lex asks tiredly.

The general nods at the soldier, who briskly nods back and explains, "These are electronic signals originating from different regions across the Earth: North America, Northern Africa, South America, and Eastern Asia. We only have the general areas isolated at this time...we are having trouble precisely pinpointing the locations of origin. But we do know that they converge into one signal above the Earth and continue into space."

"What kind of signals?" Lex asks, taking a closer step toward the console and leaning forward to get a better look.

"We think it's a beacon. Some kind of communication to a distant location."

Lex looks sharply at the soldier and then turns to the general, who nods in confirmation. Lex feels his energy returning, as the possibilities and the questions race through his mind. He turns back to the soldier. "Do you know where it's going?"

"No, Sir. We haven't been able to establish its destination. Our knowledge of distant galaxies is quite limited."

"Distant galaxies," Lex breathes, his eyes filled with wonder. Addressing the soldier again, he asks, "Do you know what it says?"

"No, Sir, but we are working on it."

"We have to consider the possibility that it is a summons," General Lana interjects, giving Lex a meaningful look. Lex gulps, understanding, feeling a cold chill course through his body.

"You mean an invasion?"

"As you predicted."

Lex bites his lower lip and rubs his face with his hand. He looks up, his eyes glittering with determination, feeling alive for the first time that day. "In that case, we have a lot of work to do on Project Ares."

Lane smirks and nods. Lex's face grows concerned, as he remembers, "But we needed that blood that we extracted from the wraith. Was the vial salvaged?"

"The one next to the microscope?" Lane asks. Lex nods and Lane reassures, "Yes, we have the vial."

Lex smiles, pleased, trying not to show the giddiness that he's feeling. "Were the other problems with the prototype corrected?" Lane asks, breaking into Lex's thoughts.

Lex frowns and shakes his head. "The peptides we extracted from the wraith's blood should solve the problems with synthesizing the meteor abilities, but we had problems with certain...neurological aspects. My head scientist told me that he had some ideas, but now that he's...dead...this could pose a problem."

Lane frowns. "Is there another scientist on your staff who could take over?"

Lex, frustrated, runs his had over his scalp, shaking his head. Lex then pauses as an idea comes to him. "I think I might know someone. Let me see what I can do."

Lane nods. Lex starts to head toward the exit, not wanting to waste anytime, but stops as his phone rings. Lex pulls it from his pocket and after seeing the caller ID, Lex looks up at Lana and tells him, "It's my lawyer." Lex flips open the phone and speaks into it, "Brian?...Yeah, I know...Yeah...Now?...I'm on my way." Lex snaps it shut and says apologetically, "The police are growing impatient and want to do the questioning now. I'll have to do that first."

Lane nods and Lex turns and walks out the door.

* * *

Lois sits by the bedside watching Chloe sleep. Lois tentatively reaches out and wraps her fingers around her cousin's hand.

"Hey."

Lois whips around, dropping Chloe's hand, and sees Clark at the door. "Clark, how did you get here so fast?"

"I was nearby. How is she?" Clark walks toward the bed, and gazes down at Chloe.

Lois shrugs helplessly. "The doctors don't know. They don't even know what's wrong with her," she says, clearly upset. Pulling herself together again, she tells Clark, "I-I called her dad, and Jimmy but neither one picked up...and then I called you."

"What happened?"

"I told you on the phone. I don't know."

"Lois, tell me what you_ do _know."

Lois sits back down in the chair. "I went to Reeves Dam to investigate a lead Wes gave me..."

"You were at Reeves Dam?" Clark asks, concerned and annoyed that he had been kept out of the loop.

Lois shoots him an annoyed look. "Yes. And I got in a...fight, with a guard. Clark..." Lois's voice grows hushed as she finishes, "I think I was stabbed."

"Are you okay?" Clark walks toward her, reaching out in concern, but Lois brushes him off.

"Hands to yourself, Smallville. I'm fine."

Clark pulls back and scowls slightly at her. Lois continues, "I think I was stabbed, but Clark, there's not a scratch on me now." Lois bites her lip and looks at Clark, who's staring at her speculatively.

"How is that possible?"

"I don't know! I blacked out and when I woke up, the wound was gone and Chloe was sitting there, like this." Lois gestures to Chloe's still form. Lois waits for Clark to say something, hoping that he might have some idea that can make sense of this day.

Clark doesn't respond, but turns back to Chloe, his mind racing. What's the connection between Chloe's condition and Lois's recovery? Could this have something to do with Chloe's meteor power? Clark's finger trails over Chloe's arm. He turns his attention back to Lois. "Lois, I don't know what to tell you, I-" Clark stops as he notices J'onn standing in the doorway. Lois turns in the direction of Clark's stare.

"Who are you?" Lois asks.

J'onn pays her no mind but gives Clark a significant look. "Um," Clark says, moving toward the martian. "He's a friend, Lois, I'll be back." Clark brushes past her and follows J'onn out to the hallway.

"Okay, I'll just wait here then," Lois says to no one in particular and sits back down next to Chloe's bed.

* * *

Clark and J'onn move around the corner in the hospital corridor and turn to face each other.

"What is it?" Clark asks. "Did you find him?"

J'onn nods. "He's creating trouble in a small town at the Canadian border. Are you up to facing him?"

Clark's eyes narrow, flash with something J'onn can't place, and says, "Oh yes. I'm up to it."

* * *

The phantom is enjoying his heat vision and is torching a house when Clark and J'onn arrive, Clark by foot and J'onn by flight. The terrified family watches helplessly on the lawn, blocked from their escape by the phantom who is between them and their car. J'onn shouts to Clark, "See to the people!" and J'onn moves forward to the phantom.

Clark scowls at the order but he jogs up to the man and the two small children standing nearby. "Is everyone alright? Is everyone out?" Clark shouts. The terrified man does not seem to notice him at first but finally turns to look at him and nods slowly. "Good," Clark says. "Then come with me. I'll protect you while you get to your car." The man looks wary for a moment but nods. He picks up both children, one in each arm and walks as quickly as he can toward Clark.

By now, the phantom has noticed J'onn's presence and is smiling. "J'onn, so good of you to join me!" J'onn remains stoic and walks determinedly toward the phantom. "Round three, is it then?" The phantom taunts before rushing J'onn and throwing a hard punch that makes J'onn stumble back. Clark takes advantage of this to run with the family to their car. He hurries the man and his children into the SUV. Clark waits until the car is peeling out of the driveway and moving at breakneck speed down the street before he turns back to the fight. Right now, the phantom is standing over J'onn, who is on his back on the ground.

Clark feels a surge of adrenaline and rushes at the phantom, tackling him from behind and knocking him to the ground. The phantom is taken by surprise and looks up at Clark in annoyance when Clark rolls him over. Clark glares into the creature wearing his face and puts all his energy into a punch to the distorted face, causing blood to flow from the phantom's mouth. Clark begins to repeatedly punch the creature, yelling in rage as all his pent-up anger is being focused into his punches. Eventually, Clark registers that the phantom is laughing and he pauses, breathing heavily, and looks at the phantom in confusion as the creature keeps laughing, making no effort to push Clark away.

"Kal-El!" Clark whips around and sees J'onn standing behind him, holding the object the he had had previously. Clark sees now that it is a metal ring, much like the one that Zod had used to send him to the Phantom Zone.

"Kal-El, move aside!" J'onn yells. Clark looks at the creature again who smiles back up at Clark. Clark climbs off the phantom and speeds back to stand beside J'onn. The phantom stands slowly and continues smiling as he watches J'onn expectantly, who tosses the ring. The ring grows and the phantom gives Clark and J'onn one last look, and winks, before being sucked into the ring. The ring snaps shut and transforms into a flat disc and Clark and J'onn watch as it floats off into space and out of sight.

"That's it?" Clark asks. "I was expecting it to be harder...or something." Clark can't help but feel a little disappointed that the fight ended so quickly.

"Yes." J'onn appears concerned, but turns to Clark and says, "But he is in the Phantom Zone now and there is no way for him to escape."

Clark nods and raises his hands, looking at the phantom's blood splattered on his skin. Or is it Clark's blood since the phantom stole his DNA? Clark isn't sure how it works. Clark feels a hand on his shoulder that tears his attention from his palms and looks over at J'onn who says seriously, "Kal-El, we should talk. I can tell you what I know about your father and his plans for us...and Lionel Luthor."

Clark shakes his head, remembering Chloe unconscious in the hospital. "I can't, not now. There are other places I need to be."

"I understand. Kal-El, I am...sorry for your losses this day. I know that you must be in pain right now." J'onn looks at Clark's bloody hands briefly before meeting Clark's eyes again.

"I need to go," Clark says and moves away from J'onn. J'onn nods, almost sadly, and Clark disappears.

* * *

Lex walks through a corridor of Metropolis General Hospital, a security guard following him at a close distance. The halls are quiet and Lex runs into few people, visiting hours being long over. Lex is talking into his cell phone as he walks. "The police are done questioning for now but there will probably be another round tomorrow."

_"Did you speak to your scientist?"_

"Yes, and he's...intrigued. He agreed to meet me first thing tomorrow morning. Don't worry General, I'll take care of getting Project Ares up and running."

_"You can manage that on top of everything else?"_

"Yes." Lex scowls a little. "I can handle it. You can go back to your work and just focus on the tactical aspects. My people will deal with the science as we agreed. And General, I think it might be a good idea if my people assist your men in decoding the signals."  
_  
"I'll have the information sent to you."_

"Thank you. And General, I want to make it clear that while I intend to give the extraterrestrial threat all the attention it deserves, I do not want to forget about the reason that I first began Level 33.1. What's happening does not change the threat posed by the meteor-infected. I intend to deal with both problems, a situation that I had anticipated."  
_  
"Understood. And I agree. But I can trust that a possible invasion will take precedence, correct?"  
_  
"Of course." Lex smiles grimly. "Believe me, General, I know how serious this is. Nothing is more important to me right now."

_"Excellent. Then I will speak to you tomorrow after you meet with your scientist."  
_  
"I'll update you then. And General, thank you, for everything you did today."

_"Of course. Lex, try to get some rest. It won't do to have you fatigued right now. We must be alert and at our best."_

Lex rolls his eyes. "I'm flying back to Smallville soon. I just have...something I need to do first." Lex comes to a stop across from a door where two armed men are standing on either side.

_"Then we'll talk tomorrow."_ Lex hears Lane hang up and he closes his phone and slips it in his coat pocket. Lex looks at the guards, who nod at him and Lex motions for his security guard to remain outside with the other two. Lex puts his hand on the doorknob and pauses, looking at the name next to the door: _Luthor, Lionel. _Lex takes in a deep breath and pushes the door open.

Lex steps into the dark room and closes the door behind him quietly. He puts his hands in the the pockets of his charcoal coat and waits silently while his father opens his eyes and turns slowly to look at him, the moon outside the window the only source of light in the room. Lionel smirks in recognition, but Lex stares blandly back at him.

"Lex, son. So.._.good _of you to come by and...check on my health. I would...have..." Lionel winces as he sits up straighter. "...thought that you might be a little preoccupied." Lionel chuckles softly, clearly amused.

"You mean with the police? I'm sure you'll be pleased to know that the arrest didn't stick."

Lionel nods. "Yes, yes, I heard that General Lane stepped in on your behalf. It must be...nice to have such good_ friends_."

"Especially when your own father frames you for murder," Lex states coldly, trying to focus on his anger so that his hurt doesn't show in his voice.

Lionel rolls his eyes and lets out a long-suffering sigh. "Oh, Lex. Your paranoia is seriously concerning me. Where _do_ you get these ideas?"

Lex takes a step forward and gives his father a look of annoyance. "Dad. I know you gave the tip. What I want to know is _why._" Lex snaps, anger creeping into his voice. Lex stares into Lionel's eyes and Lionel nods a little bit, seeing that there's no point to keep denying it.

"I knew you would never be convicted. You were in no danger of going to jail...unlike when you betrayed me three years ago."

"Is that what this was? Revenge?"

"Of course not, Lex. While I hope that sitting in that cell might have given you a bit of _perspective_ on what you did to me...no, I put that incident behind me. I have no desire to see you go to jail."

"I wasn't just asking about the arrest, Dad. I was asking about all of it," Lex replies and starts to walk slowly around Lionel's bed. Lionel's gaze follows him carefully as Lex continues, "I want to know _why_. Why you would do all this? What was your goal when you stepped in on the wedding day?"

"You know that. I needed Lana to be close to you. I needed to know what you were doing...you've become so secretive, Lex. You really left me no choice."

Lex shakes his head, trying to keep down his emotions but sure that his father is noticing his agitation. "You didn't need Lana to be your spy, Dad. You could have bought off someone else. Hell, you were more involved in Level 33.1 than Lana ever was and you knew that. No, you had another reason. And I can't figure out what it could be. Why force Lana to marry me just to throw it back in my face later?" Lex stops pacing and waits for Lionel to respond, afraid to hear the answer but his need to know, his need to understand, paramount at that moment.

"I did it for you."

"For me," Lex repeats, disgusted. "Is this another one of those things that's 'for my own good'? That I'm supposed to thank you for later when I'm old enough to understand?" Lex asks mockingly, bitterness in every word.

"You're weak, Lex," Lionel tells him and Lex manages not to wince. "You have so much potential, son, I see it. You can be great if you just can move past your weaknesses."

"And how exactly did you using my wife against me help me achieve this greatness?"

"You've always had this..._need._..to find someone who loves you." Lex looks away but stays silent, listening as his father speaks to his back. "That desire made you weak. Look what you were willing to do for that girl. What you did to her physician. My God, Lex, you offered up your company, everything you have achieved, for her! Sacrificing all that for the love of a woman? _Pathetic_." Lionel scrunches up his face with disdain.

"I would have _died_ for her," Lex says fiercely, turning around. "That doesn't make me weak. It just means that, unlike you, I'm capable of caring for someone else." Lex can hear Lana's parting words in the back of his mind, filling him with doubt even as he speaks.

"It does make you weak, Lex," Lionel says sadly. "Lex, she was spying on you behind your back. She planned to run away with another man on the day of your wedding, while pregnant with your child, and lusted after him for the entire time you were married to her. And you _refused_ to see. You were so.._..blinded._..by your need for her love that you made yourself vulnerable and let her stab you in the back...and look where it's left you." Lionel gestures to him with one hand. "You're still alone."

"Yeah, well, she had a bit of help with the backstabbing, Dad," Lex retorts.

"Lex, don't you understand why I did it?" Lionel says pleadingly, leaning forward. "I don't want to see you get hurt anymore. And that's what happens each time you trust someone. I hoped to break you of this cycle once and for all. I needed you to see her for the manipulative traitor she was."

"Then why not just let her leave me on the day of the wedding? Why prolong it? Why make me go through that?" Lex is horrified to hear his voice shaking and fights to keep his emotions at bay even though he's sure that his father has already picked up on his feelings.

"A few reasons," Lionel says calmly. "First, I couldn't allow her to walk away on her terms. Did you know what she planned that day?" When Lex remains silent Lionel tells him, "She was planning to meet Clark at the very time she was supposed to be exchanging vows with you. And you would only discover her betrayal after the ceremony, after having waited in vain in front of the church and the media, when you would discover her note." Lex looks down, taking in what his father is telling him, having already put most of the pieces together but still finding it hard to hear. "A_ note,_ son. That's all you were worth to her. I had no intention of letting her humiliate you like that."

"Because this way, I wouldn't feel humiliated at all," Lex interjects bitterly.

Lionel shoots him a sharp look and continues, "And...it wasn't enough. I needed the message to be clear if this was to help you. I wanted you to think that you had found everything you ever wanted. You've been betrayed before and you keep trying, over and over. I had hoped that if you were happy and thought that you finally had what you wanted, that the shock of discovering that none of it was real...that the woman you loved loved another and only married you to protect him..." Lex winces at his father's insinuation and Lionel notices this and affirms, "Yes, Lex, that was the reason she married you. She was motivated by her love for Clark." Lionel settles back after having delivered this blow and finishes, "As I was saying, I hoped that the shock of learning that she never loved you and that your happiness was based on nothing but lies might be enough to convince you to abandon your _quest _permanently."

"Longer way to fall?" Lex grits out, disbelief at what he's hearing.

"Precisely." Lionel's expression softens patronizingly and he reaches out a bandaged hand to Lex, who backs away. Sadly, Lionel retracts his hand. "Lex, I know my methods may seem cruel, but I truly did have your best interests at heart."

Lex lets out a choked laugh, feeling a dull pain in his chest. "And the hormones? How did_ those_ fit into your master plan?"

Lionel looks confused for a moment before realizing what Lex is talking about. "Ah, Lana told you."

"Lana thought that I had given her hormones to fake her pregnancy. Now where would she get an idea like that, I wonder?"

Lionel smirks. "Lana informed me that a doctor at the Medical Center ran some blood tests and found synthetic hormones in her blood that implied that she had never truly been pregnant. She just naturally assumed that you had been the one behind the misdeed."

Lex glowers at his father. "How did you get the doctor to tell her that? Pay him off? Blackmail?"

Lionel looks annoyed and tells Lex in a resigned tone, "Fine, Lex, is that what you need to hear? Then, yes, I asked the doctor to do me a favor. I did that for you too, Lex."

Lex laughs breathily. "Of course you did, Dad. Please, _do_ explain."

Lionel narrows his eyes. "Lana was trying to find out what happened to the baby, Lex. Did you want her to discover the truth? If she thought she had never been pregnant then she would stop investigating...and she wouldn't find out what was wrong with the baby. Learn that you were the reason it died."

Lex takes in a sharp breath at Lionel's words, feeling a stab of guilt. Shaking his head slowly, Lex denies, "_No_, you're wrong.."

"Lex, come on," Lionel scoffs. "We both know that your child wasn't normal...and we both know why that was." Lex continues to shake his head but Lionel presses on, "Lex, you were so afraid that Lana would discover what it really was...what_ you _really are...that you killed her doctor to keep the secret. Don't pretend with me. We both know the truth. "

"My son was not a monster," Lex says quietly but vehemently, not sure if he's trying to convince himself more or Lionel.

Lionel smiles almost kindly at him._ "I_ know that, Lex. I'm the only one who would ever accept you for what you are. Lana never would have understood...and even as in love with her as you were, you knew that."

Lex collects himself and rubs his temples, feeling his previous fatigue beginning to come back. "And I suppose the fact that the lie would make Lana hate me was just a bonus?"

"It was quite useful in convincing her to spy on you. I do believe she took some pleasure in stabbing you in the back." Lex winces at the amusement in Lionel's voice. Lionel says conversationally, "You know, I had all this evidence prepared to convince her of your participation in the deception. Photographs of you meeting secretly with Dr. Langston, for example. But I never had to even insinuate anything. Lana was so sure that you had tricked her all on her own, ready and eager to bring you down for it."

Lex doesn't say anything in response, digesting it, accepting the truth within Lionel's lies. Lex wishes that he could have explained to Lana. At that moment it hits him, finally, for the first time that day that Lana is truly gone, that he will never get a chance to explain his father's manipulations. He will also never be able to apologize for striking her. He remembers the shock on her face and his own surprise and shame at seeing her bleed. And he will never get a chance to hear from her own lips why she did it all, hear her explain why she couldn't love him, ask her if she meant the things she had said that morning, and ask her how she could have betrayed him the way she did. Lex feels a surge of rage while looking at his father, the reason that he will never get the closure that he needs.

Lex feels the loss, not just of the woman he had loved, but the girl who used to smile at him as if his reputation and his name made him no different from any other friend. A girl that he will never see again, a girl that wanted so much and would now will never find what she was looking for. A sea of emotions courses through him and he can't separate the anger and hurt at her betrayal from the grief and sorrow for the loss of her life. Feeling overwhelmed, Lex hisses, emphasizing each word with his voice shaking with emotion, "You didn't have to _kill_ her."

"I didn't." Lionel says smoothly and Lex feels an urge to strike his smug face but just stands and glares. "What happened to Lana was a...a terrible tragedy. I'm sorry, Lex, but she's gone and you need to accept that. And this may actually be for the best. You have nothing holding you back now. That chapter of your life is over and it's time to move forward. It's time to accept who you are and embrace it." Lionel adds softly, "You will never find it, son."

Lex looks him questioningly, and Lionel answers, "What you want. Love. Lex, you have to stop denying what you know in your heart is true: No one will ever love you."

Lex is aware of a dull pain in his chest and he listens numbly to his father's words. "Lana couldn't love you. She chose Clark. And anyone else would have done the same if faced with the choice. Clark is a good man, a hero, a man that anyone would be proud to know. She saw that you were..._not _that man. She saw in you the same thing the Kents saw in you, the same thing I've seen in you your entire life, and she could not love what she saw."

As Lex hears Lionel's words, he feels something shift inside of him, as if a fog is being lifted and he can see clearly for the first time. It's always the same with Lionel...different circumstances, but the same message. His attack is deliberate and systematic, hitting each of Lex's insecurities in order to break Lex apart piece by piece. Lex has always been aware of what his father is doing, but in this moment, Lex sees just how...how _simplistic_, how _small_ his father's game is. Lex doesn't know why he's still playing, why he's let his father control the game for so long.

Lionel is still speaking and Lex is still vaguely aware of what he is saying. "You have to stop pretending to be something you're not. Focus on where your strengths lie. You're intelligent, you have a presence, a way with words. And you have money and _power_. You can accomplish so much if you just accept that and stop your futile search for love that you will never receive." Lionel looks with an almost paternal expression at Lex.

Lex walks slowly away from the bed and stops a few feet from the door. He turns slowly and meets Lionel's eyes steadily and Lionel feels a chill go through him at seeing the coldness in Lex's stare. "You know, Dad, you're right." Lionel jerks back slightly in surprise. Lex moves a step closer to Lionel. "My problem is that I let people get too close. People can't be trusted."

"Yes, Lex, that-" Lionel starts to say, pleased, but stops when Lex raises a hand to silence him.

"So you understand that I have to fire you?"

"What?" Lionel asks, confused.

"If there's anyone I've let too close again and again, it would be you. I need to break the cycle," Lex says matter-of-factly and adds in an almost amused tone that is contrasted by a cold glint in his eye, "Which means I need to cut you from my life...completely, this time. Obviously, that means that you can't work for LuthorCorp any longer. I'm sure the board will go along with it. They were never too thrilled when I allowed you back into the company anyway. I guess I must have...let my emotions make that decision."

Lionel is staring at his son and Lex can see surprise, anger, and maybe even hurt in his expression. Lex smiles coldly and says in mock gratitude, "But thanks to you, Dad, I've learned from my mistakes. As of this moment, you are just one more person who betrayed me, one more person not to be trusted." Lex turns around, walks to the door and has his hand on the doorknob when he hears his father.

"Lex, you can't turn your back on me. I'm _family_," Lionel calls, not able to figure out when he lost control of the situation.

Lex pauses in the doorway but doesn't turn around. "Family makes you vulnerable, Dad. And I don't intend to be weak any longer. You...you are nothing." With those departing words, Lex pulls the door open, steps out of the room, and closes the door without looking back, leaving his father in the dark.

* * *

A soft knock sounds at the door. Lana doesn't move from where she stands in front of the mirror brushing her wet hair, but just says, "Come in." Nell enters and smiles at Lana who returns the smile. Lana has showered and changed her clothes, feeling much more composed and relaxed.

"Feeling better?"

"A little." Lana gives her aunt a small smile as Nell sits on the end of the bed and looks at Lana through the mirror.

"Good. Lana, I hate to bring this up, but shouldn't we go to the police? Let people know that you're alive. The news said that the police have named Lex as a suspect...we need to tell them that Lionel was the one." Nell's face darkens as she says Lionel's name. "The sooner we get that man in jail, the better. You won't have to run or hide once he's behind bars."

Lana puts down the hairbrush and turns to face her aunt, leaning back against the dresser for support. "I'm not going to run, Nell. I've changed my mind. That man has taken enough of my life from me. I'll go to the police, but I want to wait until the morning. I just need to hide out a bit. This is the first time I've felt safe from him for even a moment and I need to take a moment before I throw myself in the middle of this fight again." She adds, "And Lex can handle one night in jail."

Nell frowns at Lana's tone. "But shouldn't he know that you're alive? Honey, he must be so upset." Lana doesn't respond and Nell, concerned, asks, "Lana, do you want to talk about what happened?"

"No," Lana says firmly, coming over to sit beside Nell on the bed. "I don't. I know you liked Lex, that you were happy that I found a husband who was so rich and connected. But the marriage just didn't work out."

"I liked Lex because I thought he made you happy, Lana," Nell says, a hint of hurt in her voice and Lana looks at her in surprised, feeling guilty about her assumption. "You always seemed to have this connection to him. It used to worry me when you were younger, spending time with someone as..._worldly _as Lex. But he always did seem to have your best interests at heart and as you grew up and you two became close and I saw how much you valued his opinion, I thought that his friendship was good for you." Nell smiles, shrugging. "So when you told me that you were going to marry him, I thought it felt right...and he seemed to love you so much."

Lana says bitterly, "He didn't love me, Nell, not the way you're supposed to love someone."

"Oh Lana, I'm so sorry," Nell says sorrowfully, seeing her niece's pain. Nell doesn't speak for a moment, feeling unsure and nervous about what she wants to ask. "Lana, I probably shouldn't ask this but...your marriage problems, do they have anything to do with losing the baby?" Lana winces and Nell hurriedly adds, "Because a lot of couples have trouble after a loss like that. Maybe you and Lex just need to talk to someone."

Lana smiles a small, bitter smile. "The baby was definitely a part of it, but...it's more complicated than that." Lana looks at Nell gravely and says firmly, "Nell, the marriage is over. I know that for sure." Lana's voice grows quieter as she finishes, "Everything's different now."

Nell brushes a strand of hair behind Lana's ear and smiles, deciding that now is not the time to push the issue. "OK, honey, I'm sorry. We won't talk about it anymore. And you know you can stay here as long as you want."

"Thank you." Lana smiles gratefully.

"Do you know what you're going to do next? Other than dealing with Lionel, I mean."

Lana grows thoughtful and speaks slowly, "There's something that I think I need to do, but it's going to be hard."

"What's that?"

"There's something big going on, Nell, something I can't really explain right now, but it's important. And I want to be a part of it. And I know what side I'm on."

"Okay..."

"But in order to do that, to fight for what I believe in...I'm going to have to put aside my personal feelings."

"Lana, I'm feeling a little lost here. What exactly are you going to do?"

Lana looks gravely at her confused aunt. "Tomorrow, I need to talk to Lex."

* * *

"Looks like you're still not picking up, Mom. Ju-just call when you get this. Bye...love you," Clark flips his cell phone closed and looks at it in frustration.

"Still can't reach her?"

Clark turns around to see Lois standing nearby and shakes his head. Lois smiles sympathetically. Clark, feeling awkward, changes the subject, "Have you talked to Chloe's dad yet?"

"No," Lois says, looking defeated. "I did talk to Jimmy though. He's in a panic and waiting at the airport for a flight."

"He's a good guy."

Lois nods. "He loves Chloe...and he makes her happy. That makes him okay in my book."

"Yeah," Clark says softly. A TV on the wall in the hall corner shows a reporter who's discussing the latest updates in the murder of Lana Luthor. A photograph of Lana's charred car appears on the screen. Clark and Lois both watch the TV quietly for a moment.

"My God," Lois breathes, looking at the image. "It hasn't even registered yet, you know. I've been so focused on Chloe. I hope they lock Lex up for good..." Lois trails off, seeing Clark's dark expression and stands awkwardly, not sure what to say.

Clark knows that Lois thinks he's grieving Lana and that annoys him. He doesn't even really know why he's keeping Lana's survival a secret from Lois. He doesn't owe Lana anything and Lois doesn't deserve to be upset like this, not on top of everything else she has to deal with. "Lois, I have to tell you something. Lana-"

"Oh my god," Lois interrupts, looking past Clark's shoulder through the window into Chloe's room. Lois runs by Clark and into the room. Clark looks behind him and he feels relief washing over him as he sees Lois arriving by the side of Chloe, who has turned to look at her cousin, her eyes open.

Clark follows Lois into the room and comes to the bed where Lois is rambling about doctors and medical opinion. Clark doesn't listen to Lois's babbling, only looking at Chloe. He reaches out and grabs her hand. Chloe turns from Lois's face to look up at Clark, her expression confused.

"Hey," he says softly and smiles reassuringly at her, not letting go of her hand.

* * *

Lex walks through the doors of his study and looks around at the mess. Papers are scattered everywhere, drawers open, books on the floor. The police did a thorough job. Two servants, one man and one woman are trying to straighten things out and they look up at him in acknowledgment with a nod before continuing their work.

"They had a warrant. I'm sorry, Mr. Luthor."

Lex glances behind him at Nora, his housekeeper, and brushes away her apology, "Don't worry about it."

Nora nods in thanks. "Sir, we collected Mrs. Luthor's things that the police didn't take and put them in boxes. Do you have a preference for what we do with them?"

Lex frowns and tells her, "See if Nell Potter wants it in the morning. If she doesn't...just toss it." Nora wisely doesn't question him but nods her understanding. Feeling the need to be alone and not wanting the servants milling about, Lex says, "Nora, tell everyone to go home, it's late. This can all be cleaned up in the morning."

"Yes, Sir," she says. She adds, a little nervously, "Sir, I had a guest bedroom prepared...if...if you're interested."

Lex looks at her sharply, but seeing no pity in her face, he just nods in response..

"Goodnight Sir." Nora takes her leave, motioning for the two other servants to follow her, leaving Lex alone.

Lex stands at the door of the bedroom that he had shared with Lana. Taking a deep breath, he enters and walks toward his closet to retrieve a change of clothes. He grabs a black T-shirt, boxers, and some loose-fitting sweart pants and quickly starts to cross the room, but stops when he sees the wedding photo sitting on the chest. Lex walks toward it, sets his clothes on the top of the dresser, and gingerly picks up the framed picture. He studies Lana in it, the fake smile plastered on her face to cover up her sorrow...sorrow of being stuck with him. Rage surges through him and Lex angrily tosses the photo across the room where it hits the wall near the closest and crashes to the floor. Lex sighs, feeling disgusted with himself for the outburst. His father did have a point today, as he usually does, threading truth throughout his lies. Lex really does need to stop doing this to himself.

Determined, Lex walks into his closet, heading to the back of it and pushing aside rows of monochromatic shirts and black pants. He pulls out a small, black, rectangular suitcase. Lex carries it out to the bedroom and sets it on the bed, sitting down next to it. He opens the clasps and pushes back the lid. The room that Clark had discovered three years ago hadn't been Lex's first collection. Lex had always had a tendency to hold onto objects that he felt had significance; they were much more tangible than people...and they lasted longer. Some momentos he had held onto to remind him of moments of happiness in his life...others he had kept more as a warning of the frailty of such moments.

Lex's gaze roams over the odds and ends in the suitcase, the irony not escaping him that he keeps all these memories of his past in luggage: Duncan's school uniform badge, still stained with blood; the blue teddy bear that he had grabbed from Julian's crib before his father had had everything removed; his mother's poetry book that she and Pamela had read to him as a child; various presents that Clark had given him over the course of their brief friendship such as mix CDs and books that he thought Lex would like.

There are many photographs in the suitcase of him as a child with his mother and Pamela, and even a few with Lionel in them as well. Wedding photographs from his first two failed marriages are in there but Lex ignores them as well as the snapshots of his father with Victoria. There are two pictures of him with Clark sitting on the porch of the farmhouse. Lex recalls that Martha had taken them when they weren't looking and had given a copy to Lex. Lex feels a pang at seeing how open and relaxed his own expression is in the pictures. Lex pushes aside a few newspaper clippings, most containing quotes from his father that mentioned Lex, rare moments of praise that Lex had held onto despite knowing that the words were for the media. Once clipping shows a grainy photo of him receiving a hug from a relieved and grateful Chloe after his father's trial. Beneath the clippings, Lex sees the watch his mother had given him. He fingers it, stroking the face of the Napoleon franc. The watch had made it into the suitcase after Lana's stint with drugs that caused him to see a vision of his deceased mother...he couldn't look at it after that encounter.

Next to a postcard with Paris written across it in loose cursive, lies a small white cardboard box. Lex picks it up and lifts the lid. He pulls out a black ceramic mug with gold letters spelling out the words: _World's Greatest Boss_. Lex gazes at it, memories of the evening he received it coming back to him.

_

* * *

Over Five Years Ago._

Lex sits on the stool leaning against the bar in the Talon, his tie loosened and his black suit jacket lying on the stool next to him. He watches Nell saying goodbye to the people filing out as the Grand Opening comes to a close.

"How do you think it went?"

Lex turns his head in the direction of the soft-spoken voice to see Lana, who is standing behind the counter, biting her lower lip nervously.

"It went pretty well. Not a bad turnout. You should be pleased," Lex reassures her and can't help but smile a little when she grins in relief.

"I think there's enough coffee left for two more cups...would you like one?" Lana asks.

"Sure, why not?"

Lana nods and turns to the coffee maker. She takes two mugs from the shelf above it and sets them on the counter. As she fills them up, Lex hears her ask, "Lex, um, are you okay?"

"Just tired. It's been a long evening," Lex answers, a little confused by the question.

Lana walks over and hands him a mug before sitting on the stool on the far side of the one that his jacket occupies. She puts her own mug down on the counter, and faces him. She fidgets a little, smoothing out her gray-blue dress, her nervousness amusing Lex. "No, I mean...Clark and Chloe told me about what happened with Jude Royce. Are you? OK, I mean?"

Lex tries not to grimace at the mention of his harrowing experience. He offers her a small smile, touched a little by her question even while reminding himself that she's just being polite. "I'm fine, Lana. A little sore, but I'll be fine."

"Good," Lana says.. "I kept meaning to ask but I didn't really know how to bring it up. And Lex, I'm sorry about earlier."

"Earlier?"

"Yeah, when...the...box arrived. I got kind of mad at you and I know it wasn't your fault. I was just worried about the Talon and I guess I took it out on you." Lana gives him a self-deprecating smile. "I think I can be a little self-centered sometimes. Maybe because I'm an only child. I don't know."

"I've noticed that."

"That I'm an only child?" Lana asks, puzzled.

"That you're self-centered." Lex replies, and takes a sip of his coffee as her jaw drops. He flashes her a teasing grin and Lana rolls her eyes and smiles.

"Oh," Lana says as she remembers something. She gets up and Lex follows her with his gaze as she walks behind the counter. She reaches underneath and pulls out a small box with crimson wrapping paper. She walks back and sits down again, holding it out to Lex. "It's not my birthday, you know."

World's Greatest Boss.

* * *

The memory fades and Lex, feeling wetness on his face, slowly places the mug back into its box and lays it in the suitcase before slowly rising to his feet. He stands still a moment and then determinedly crosses the room and picks up the wedding photograph from where it lies in its shattered frame. He doesn't spare the photograph a glance but walks back to the suitcase where he tosses it in roughly. Remembering something else, Lex walks over to the nightstand and pulls open the bottom drawer. He crouches down to his knees and pulls out several books and LuthorCorp papers and places them on the floor. He reaches in and picks up three books lying on the bottom of the drawer with the titles: _The Ultimate Book of Baby Names, Guide to Parenting: The Early Years, _and _How to Learn From Your Parents' Mistakes_. Many pages are turned down and he knows that his handwriting fills the margins. All for nothing. He stands and carries them to the suitcase, dropping them in.

One last look at the contents and he shuts the lid, closing the clasps. But it's not enough. His father was wrong so many years ago. It doesn't work to box up emotions, fears, and doubts. Lex has been doing it for years and those feelings are always under the surface, ready to explode and cause him to lose control. He will only be free if he erases all the memories and hopes that stir them up. He has to let go of all of it, completely and forever.

* * *

The suitcase falls over the rail of Loeb bridge and hits the water below. Lex watches from above as it sinks slowly into the dark water, disappearing from sight. It seems appropriate somehow, throwing away his past life at the very place where he had once thought he'd been granted a second chance. Full circle. Lex notices the wedding ring glinting on his finger, having forgotten that he was still wearing it. Lex pulls it off and looks at it closely in the moonlight. An empty symbol of something that was never real. Lex holds out his hand and drops it into the water. It twinkles in the moonlight as it sinks until it too is shrouded in darkness

* * *

Somewhere, a lazy wind blows across a field that is bathed in moonlight. The tranquility is suddenly broken when a bright ball of light bursts from the sky and rockets to the ground, creating a small crater in the earth. The dust clears to reveal the Phantom that still wears Clark's face standing in the center. Rapidly, hundreds of other balls of light fill the sky. Some fly off in different directions as the incorporeal phantoms in them revel in their freedom, swooping through the air. Others crash to the ground in the same manner as the first and soon hundreds of figures pepper the field. One of the female figures walks forward and stands next to the first Phantom. Aethyr smiles at him and with his stolen mouth, he smiles back.

* * *

_End of Episode 1_


End file.
